


Adam

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A sexy little slice - enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



“Which one of us would you have picked to be Eve?”

She supposed asking was silly, given that Christopher Pike was currently sprawled naked underneath her. Of necessity, beds on spaceships weren’t very big, but they made the most of the space they had.

His blue eyes had a lazy, satisfied look in them – the one she preferred to see.

“I couldn’t get much done without my first officer,” he teased. 

Maybe they didn’t really have a future, she mused as she leaned down to kiss him, but it was enough.

She knew who she would pick to be Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> A sexy little slice - enjoy!


End file.
